


Sleepy

by masasei



Series: 羽夫婦 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink wakes Aoba up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr but might as well post it here too aha-
> 
> [original post includes art](http://masasei.tumblr.com/post/53828692907).

Aoba whines and shivers slightly as Mink pulls him upright from the nest of blankets and pillows. His hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions and he’s sure there’s drool trailing from the side of his mouth, which he rubs at lethargically with his sleeve.

The warmth engulfs him once more as Mink’s arm wraps around his waist loosely, chest pressed right up against his own. His arm dangles powerlessly aside as Mink supports his weight. Before he could form any coherent thoughts, Aoba’s lips are smothered by Mink’s. His eyelids droop and he blinks sleepily as Mink continues to pepper his lips with kisses. Aoba lets out a sound he supposes is a noise of protest, but turns into a moan halfway as Mink’s tongue gently pries his lips apart.

“Mink…” Aoba whispers against his lips between the kisses, “what time is it?”

Mink nibbles at his top lip before answering. “Six.”

Letting out an exasperated groan, Aoba pulls back slightly and glares groggily at Mink, though it comes off more as a pout. Mink just smiles slightly and pulls Aoba into a proper embrace.

Aoba rests his chin on Mink’s shoulder and leans his head against Mink’s, the scent of cinnamon as well as the faint hint of laundry detergent wafting to his nose. He shifts so his nose and lips are pressed up against Mink’s shoulder instead.

“Why so early?” Aoba mumbles.

Mink doesn’t answer, but hugs Aoba closer, squeezing him but not hard enough to make breathing difficult.

Finally giving in and letting his eyelids fall again, Aoba drifts off, wrapped in the hazy warmth.


End file.
